Elusive Wanderer
by Tropicalnight
Summary: Hermione's new History Of Magic teacher is more than elusive. "Professor?" "I don't belong in any house, Miss Granger. I'm more of a wanderer." Referenced Hakuryuu/Alibaba


The first time Hermione saw him was during the Beginning Feast, he was sitting right next to Professor McGonagall, a soft smile on his face as he conversed with her. Professor McGonagall giggled at something he'd said, and more heads turned towards the High Table, curious and slightly horrified at who could possibly put McGonagall in a good mood, and at the beginning of the year too. Their eyes landing on a feminine, delicate face, a cute button nose, silver-blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and most importantly, that _smile_ that would make any girl flush and start fanning herself because Oh Merlin was he attractive. His stunning eyes caught the sight of a nervous wreck of a first-year, frowned at first, but then sent her an encouraging smile which made her dizzy. No doubt, Hermione thought, that he'd become very popular among students.

Channelling her inner Ravenclaw, Hermione considered the man. He had porcelain skin, which made his face seem ageless. He looked like he could've been in his thirties but at the same time, he could possibly be eighteen. And his attire was certainly weird, if not eye-catching, but it seemed to suit him. Wearing a green Magician's hat, with a feather attached and a loose fitting green and white clothes which exposed his chest a bit. His silver-blonde hair was wrapped in a long, thin braid, and a smaller braid wrapped like a crown around his head, mostly covered by the green hat. His eyes twinkled in a way that was surprisingly unlike Dumbledore's constant twinkle... It just seemed more... _genuine_.

She felt a bit ashamed for saying this, but Dumbledore sometimes rubbed her the wrong way, perhaps it was how he always skillfully manipulated every situation to fit himself, how he somehow tricked people into considering him a hero, their savior. Of course, all those times that the Golden Trio just found themselves trusting him beyond all reason was also very suspicious, and she didn't want to accuse anyone of possible Trust potions, but it seemed plausible the more she thought about it.

As the Sorting begun, Hermione tuned out most of the students, including Ron's hunger complaints, and just spaced out, thinking about this year's curriculum. Curse Dumbledore for not allowing them to drop History Of Magic; she just couldn't see how it was helpful, and it was supposed to be a core subject! All that ghost ever talked about were Goblin wars which probably weren't even historically correct! And she absolutely hated when he called her _Miss Grant_ , whoever that was. Hermione had an inkling that it was someone he'd known in his life, but she wasn't sure. Merlin forbid this _Miss Grant_ was his past lover, Hermione would steal Harry's FireBolt and fly away as far as she could from Hogwarts if that was the case!

As the Sorting ended, Dumbledore stood up, and Hermione paid attention as he spread his arms in a grandfatherly notion, beaming at them like he wouldn't want anything but to be the Headmaster. Hermione resisted a snort; she certainly doubted that.

"Let the feast begin!" He was met with applause before the tables were filled with food of every kind, every variety. Smiling in amusement at the first-years flabbergasted faces, she dug into her food, smiling in delight as the food danced on her taste buds. She reached for some pumpkin juice and occupied herself with her food and listening to the conversations around her, particularly Harry's. He had been receiving love-letters, too many in fact, of fans everywhere, which Hermione thought was very insulting; they would usually congratulate him and compliment him on his victory over the Dark Lord, often insinuating that they would make amazing girlfriends and even brides, it was ridiculous! And most of them weren't even purebloods! They were mostly Muggle-borns or half-bloods who wished to raise their ranks in the wizarding world, not that Hermione didn't understand what it was like to feel insignificant and just plain useless, and she could see how Muggle-Borns could possibly think that they were inferior to purebloods, but she still didn't think they should climb the ranks using pointless titles such as 'Man-Who-Vanquished esteemed lover' or something pointlessly similar.

She thought about what had happened in the war, it saddened her how people died, but she had to admit, not as much as she expected. Most of the people who died were simply out-numbered rather than overpowered. It did bring a bit of pride to her heart about how powerful her fellow warriors were.

Much to everyone's great surprise, a lot of the Slytherins, particularly the Death Eaters' children, didn't join the Dark Lord like most had expected. Everyone was surprised when a bunch of Slytherins aided them in the war, and she had to admit, one of the main reasons they won the war was because of the Slytherins' skill in magic. Because of that, the tension between Slytherin and the other houses lessened, but a few hard-headed students had insisted on the fact that this was another Slytherin trick, it was ridiculous really. Some Slytherins simply wanted to prove that they weren't future Dark Lords, and she could respect that. Draco Malfoy himself had become a good friend of hers and made Luna Lovegood very happy, it was a pleasant but still significant surprise when they started dating. They fit very well; Hermione couldn't see why she hadn't thought of it before. Luna became even more cheerful after Draco had become her boyfriend, and Hermione had to admit that while Luna was quite unique, she was also very attractive and charming.

After they were all well-fed, the food was vanished from all their plates, wiped clean. Dumbledore stood up once more, beaming at all of them proudly as if making a speech was his heart's greatest desire.

"The last years have been quite troublesome, but alas, Voldemort has been defeated, but none other than Harry Potter" A large wave of applause overcame the room, and Harry looked very uncomfortable, Dumbledore held up a hand but even he couldn't silence the cheers, whistles and clapping. "We have lost many in this war, but their deaths were not in vain, so do not grieve. Death, to the well-organized mind, is but the next great adventure. I hope the seven-years use this year to pick their career choices, as well as many of their life choices. "

Dumbledore winked, the implication was clear. "On to even happier news, I am pleased to announce that Professor Binns will be retiring, and Professor Yunan will be taking his place as the History Of Magic professor." The hall was split between cheering loudly or whistling and clapping, but they ended up doing it all. Newly-dubbed Professor Yunan seemed slightly taken aback by the applause he was getting, but comprehension dawned over his face when he did a retake over Dumbledore's words; a ghost teaching them History of Magic? That couldn't be too exciting, but they probably did it because of the fact that they wouldn't be paying a ghost.

He waved slightly, smiling softly at the students he'd be teaching. He still thought that Aladdin was more suited to History Of Magic, but the boy had duties that Yunan did not as a Wandering Magi. He had a country to take care of and one king and a royal prince to play matchmaker with. Alibaba was a good king, but he was a bit too oblivious to his feelings for a certain heterochromatic-eyed prince.

* * *

Hermione's first lesson with Yunan, their new History of Magic professor was a bit peculiar, if not very informative and interesting. She learned a lot of information in one lesson than Professor Binn's classes all combined. And she was not the only one curious about the four Magi and the past of King Solomon and Queen Sheba. But of course, the Great Debate began, and Professor Yunan's Sorting seemed to be harder than any other professor they had ever had.

"I say Ravenclaw! Didn't you see how precisely he taught and how his sentences never ended in a questioning tilt?!" A girl yelled, her Ravenclaw tie sticking out.

"He's Slytherin, I tell you!"

"No! Of course, he's pure Gryffindor! He's got to be a Light wizard, did you see how charismatic he was!" A girl commented before some Slytherins shot her a glare. She squeaked as she realized what she had insinuated.

"Miss Myers, please shut your mouth. I think that not one person would be able to protest if we pulled out our wands since you were the one to start the insinuations that Slytherins are evil dark wizards. We lessened our prejudice of Muggle-Borns even if most do not agree with it. So shut your mouth before you do something you regret." Blaise Zabini's voice had a cold icy edge that not many expected for him since he had a reputation as the nice Slytherin. But many nodded in approval, especially Slytherins since this proved that Blaise was indeed a good heir for the Zabini family. With a flourish, Snape would've been proud of and a glare, he excused himself. The Gryffindor girl squeaked, pale, before running off.

"What's going on here?" Hermione heard a voice call out, and the new Professor walked calmly, his eyes guarded. "Uh Professor, nothing important," Hermione said.

A nonexistent wrinkle appeared as he furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. "If it was, Miss Granger, as you said, there was nothing wrong, so many students would not be standing here,"

Hermione flushed, and Harry who was standing next to her said in her defense. "She met, Professor, that a student had just insinuated that Slytherins were dark and another one sort of... verbally corrected her," Yunan pursed his lips, he knew the prejudice was bad but... "I see." He said reluctantly, "but that does not answer my earlier question, why are you all standing here?"

A Gryffindor hurried to inform him, "Well Professor, each time a new professor comes, we sort of decide on which house suits them, but... we're having a bit of trouble deciding your sorting." She said sheepishly. "What do you think, Professor?" Harry asked, curious about his new teacher. Yunan considered it, looking thoughtful, before saying with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Well, I don't think any of the houses suit me." He informed, his voice light, and made a move to turn and walk away, his heels clicking with the marble on the floor. "Professor?" Hermione said, confused. Without turning around, he called out, "I'm a wanderer, I don't belong in a house, Miss Granger."


End file.
